


Forever Now

by Iamprongsie



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eloping, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: Cody and Rex get married. Set in my modern au, more instalments to come.





	Forever Now

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this all at about midnight on NYE, their first date  
> fic should be up really soon!

They were in New Zealand for Christmas, with an updated marriage license and plans to get married in early January before going home. Rex had proposed back in May, and they’d planned to have a quiet wedding, with just their family and friends. 

Yeah right. Planning a wedding in another country was _difficult_ for a whole host of reasons. Number one was the fact that they would have had to fly back and forth to arrange everything, and while they didn’t have children, two teachers salaries wasn’t much. They also had to get all their guests over to Auckland, as well as handle accomodation for their respective families and friends. 

So eloping it was, or as Rex put it so eloquently, “Look, it’s our savings and our sanity, or a couple lectures when we get back.”

Cody couldn’t agree more. They had enjoyed Christmas together on the beach, just the two of them together. They spent Boxing Day hiking around Whatipu beach, and the rest of the break in various tourist locations (they’d also started a tally for the odd looks they got when people heard their New Zealand accents while doing touristy stuff - the current score was around 12), before making their way back to Auckland for New Year’s Eve. 

And because the courthouse was open on New Year’s Eve, and because they could, they decided to get married.

“We should get married today.”

Cody was deep into his second coffee and didn’t hear his fiancé speak. 

“What?”

“We should get married today.” He looks up from his coffee mug and sees Rex smiling at him, having dumped his coffee mug in the small sink their hotel room gave them.

“Why?”

“Weeeeelll, we get to spend the new year as newlyweds, and the courthouse is open today.”

Cody smirks at him, feeling the slight stretch in his left check from his scar. “Let’s do it.”

“You serious?” Rex looks both incredulous and blissfully happy at the same time. 

“Yeah! We have our suits, I’m sure we can get witnesses there, and we can spend New Year’s Eve as husbands.”

“I like the sound of that.” 

Cody smiles at Rex, thinking of the last sixteen years together. Kisses stolen between university classes flashed past his eyes, as well as his accident and the aftermath, their first apartment of their own, their first house, and the various teaching jobs they’d had until they landed on their feet at Coruscant College. 

“Me too.”

***

The staff at the courthouse were perfectly happy to provide witnesses, and so the wedding went on. Finally, after exchanging vows, rings were slipped onto fingers. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

In a mirror of their first kiss, Cody’s hand comes up to Rex’s face as they share their first kiss as newlyweds, lost to everything around them but themselves. 

Eventually they break apart and rest their foreheads together. Cody can see happy tears in Rex’s eyes, and he knows that he’s feeling the same. 

He’s finally done it, he’s married the love of his life. 

***  
They make their way onto the beach after dinner, still unable to stop holding hands or acting like teenagers in love. Around them, the party continues until the countdown. 

“...seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Rex reaches for Cody in the darkness; Cody pulls his husband in for a New Years kiss. 

“I love you so much,” he mutters between kisses, letting Rex take the lead. Their faces are lit up by fireworks, painted in gold and red and green.

“I love you too,” Rex mutters back, pressing their foreheads together. They have forever now. 

***  
New Year’s Day dawns bright and sunny, and the morning sun streams into Cody’s eyes as he rolls over. Wait. Shit, it’s the afternoon sun now, almost 2 pm. 

Rex groans next to him, grabbing at Cody’s left hand where a wedding band gleams. 

“Morning, love.”

“Ugh, turn the sun off.” 

_Rex is always grumpy when he wakes up_ , Cody thinks fondly. This grumpiness probably comes from a hangover that matches Cody’s though, New Years Eve is always an excuse to party. 

“Can’t turn the sun off, we’ll die.”

Rex lazily flips him the bird and pulls him closer, kissing him gently. “We’ll die when our respective families find out we’ve eloped anyway.” 

Cody shudders at the lectures they’re going to receive, but they’ve been planning to elope since July. 

“Mmmm, true. But this way we get longer with each other.” 

Rex kisses him again and smiles. “We have forever now.”

Cody leans into the kiss and smiles. “Forever sounds amazing.”


End file.
